The University of California, Davis Cancer Clinical Trials Program is a dynamic and diverse group of university and private practice physicians and nurses who are very successful at NCI-sponsored cooperative group clinical trials. The Clinical Trials Program is housed in our 55,000 square foot cancer treatment center. Multidisciplinary clinics provide to patients a balance of opinions and support for entry into protocol therapy. The success of our outreach program in the first four years of SWOG membership is presented as a continuation of the CGOP program and a transference of four competent and established CGOP sites into a formal consortium agreement. The consortia members include the largest prepaid HMO in the U.S.A., the largest military hospital on the West Coast, the only clinical trials organization in Northern Nevada, and a 6-member private practice group with impressive credentials. The broadest objective of this proposal is to provide protocol governed therapy to the Central California population. However, we have aims specific to U.C. Davis. 1) To enhance the understanding of the biology of cancer in patients enrolled in SWOG protocols, specifically in urologic oncology and hematologic oncology using flow cytometry, molecular biology and cytogenetics. 2) To provide clinical science sophistication in urologic oncology, lung cancer, and hematologic oncology. 3) To improve the access of protocol-governed therapy to underserved minority patients in our area. 4) To increase cancer control activities, especially in ethnic minority patients. We will accomplish these goals within a sophisticated and integrated management team that includes a balance of enthusiasm and rigid quality control activities.